


Koihime AoKaga style

by Makkuro94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on another anime, M/M, OOC, Read notes for more info, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkuro94/pseuds/Makkuro94
Summary: AoKaga fic based on episode 3 and 4 of the anime Koihime Musou season 1. (You don't have to watch the anime to understand this fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This two shot was insipired by episode 3 and 4 of the first season of an anime called Koihime Musou. If you haven't seen it it's an anime/game based on the chinese novel "Romance of the three kingdoms" but almost every character in the anime are girls and they fight and there are some hints of yuri in it. Especially these two episodes that I based this fic on. Takes place in feudal China btw. 
> 
> I will call Kagami and Himuro by their last names because even though they are brothers they aren't blood related just like the main characters. The chapters pretty much follows the events of episode 3 and 4 except some details and I've skipped some of the things that are happening. It's meant to be short. Anyway, i don't know what to think of it but I just felt like writing it. xD

 

“Taiga, I'm hungry,” a young boy with black hair and grey eyes said as he and his older brother entered through the city gates. After three whole days of traveling by foot it was a very welcome sight. Sleeping in a real bed and eating some cooked food for a few days would be a nice change and they were both in need of a bath.

The older of the two sighed at the complaint and shook his head.

“You know we don't have much money left, Tatsuya. It's just enough to get us a place to sleep.”

“But-”

“I told you earlier, didn't I? I'll find a place to work for a few days and once I've earned enough we'll get some food. You just have to be patient.”

Realizing that he probably wouldn't get a better answer than that, Himuro nodded in defeat and let his eyes sweep over the town as a means to entertain himself. It wasn't anything special; definitely bigger than a village but smaller than some of the other cities they'd been to during their travels. Though most of them looked the same in his opinion.

He came to a halt as he caught sight of a big crowd further down the street.

“Hey, what's going on over there?” He asked out loud and pointed at said crowd, gaining the attention of his older brother. Red eyes followed the direction in which Himuro was pointing until they landed on the mass of people. Kagami's eyebrows furrowed in light curiosity.

“Let's check it out!” With that, the younger of the two males darted off towards the sea of people.

“H-hey! Tatsuya, wait!” Kagami yelled and hurried after him.

The reason behind the ruckus was the visit of a certain general. He had just finished a private meeting with the town's lord and together with a few of his guards rode down the main street. Aomine Daiki of Touou was rather well known and respected throughout the whole country so the big crowd of curious citizens wasn't surprising.

“What did lord Murasakibara say, Aomine-sama? Is he doing well?”

The general scoffed and answered his bodyguard with a slight smirk.

“He was grateful for my assistance of course but too lazy to do anything himself. Looks like we'll be cleaning up his mess by ourselves.” Then with a light chuckle he added, ”He really hasn't changed a bit.”

About a week ago there had been several reports of bandits causing trouble not far outside the city and Aomine had been asked to take care of it. While it was within the Yosen area and therefore under the responsibility of Murasakibara, the purple haired lord thought it too troublesome and had called Touou -the closest neighbor- for assistance. How someone like him managed to become a lord Aomine had no idea. Sure the man was strong but that was not the only quality a leader should possess.

“Wow, it's blue! Taiga, look, isn't it weird?”

His dark blue eyes snapped open at the sudden childish voice, searching the street until they found its source. He was met by a young boy with short black hair, dressed in a light purple yukata. The boy's grey eyes were staring at him in awe and he was pointing at him with one of his small fingers.

Aomine tugged at the reins of his horse, bringing it to a halt. His attention didn't stay on the child for long however as he caught sight of an older male standing at its side. Said male's red eyes instantly went wide.

Kagami quickly raised one of his hands and with it covered Himuro's mouth. He then looked up at the Touou general apologetically.

“Please excuse my brother. H-he didn't mean anything by it. There's nothing wrong with your hair.” He finished the sentence off with a nervous laugh. Hopefully the man wasn't too insulted at that point.

Aomine stayed silent as he observed the red haired teen, finding himself liking what he was seeing. He released a small snort and turned his gaze away.

“Don't worry, I have no intention of punishing a child for its nonsense.”

With a relieved sigh, Kagami withdrew his hand from his brother's mouth.

“Child...?” Himuro muttered sullenly with a displeased pout.

“Be quiet!” Kagami hissed lowly.

“Speaking of hair, yours is quite unique as well. That's a rather pleasant color.”

Not used to being complimented, _especially_ by someone of such a high standing, Kagami was slightly taken aback and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at the general. To be honest he was a little embarrassed.

“O-oh thank you. It's not really worth praising though...”

“Is it red down there as well, I wonder...” Aomine purred and slowly let his gaze trail further down the redhead's clothed body, making it quite clear just what he was imagining.

This of course only served to further embarrass Kagami; a bright blush of red crossed his cheeks once he realized what the other was implying. While he struggled to find his voice for a reply, Himuro suddenly piped up.

“Yeah, it's red and shiny down there!” the boy exclaimed innocently, not realizing the inappropriateness of his words. He had not yet fully learned to differ between what could and could not be said in public.

“Hey, w-what are you saying?!” Kagami exclaimed in horror and glared down at his brother.

A curious hum caught his attention and he once again looked up at Aomine whose eyes fell hooded half way.

“Ohh? Now I **really** want to see it.”

“Ah, n-no...I mean, uhhmm-”

With a small chuckle, the general decided to stop his teasing on the poor man.

“Unfortunately I do not have the time for such things as there are other matters that require my attention. My name is Aomine Daiki, remember it until we meet again.”

With one last glance at the sputtering redhead, the dark haired general urged his horse forward and with his body guards continued down the street.

“Listen, you can't say things like that out loud,” Kagami scolded his brother once the general was out of hearing.

Himuro blinked at him and tilted his head to the side questioningly.

“Why?”

“You just don't, okay?”

“Fine.”

About an hour later Kagami had found himself a delivery job for a blacksmith. He would be working for three days and in return get paid a decent amount of coin after each day; enough for him and Himuro to get the necessities needed for their journey.

“I'll be back in the evening so you just wait at the inn, okay?”

“But that's boring. Can I explore the town instead?”

“What if you get lost?”

Himuro scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then I'll just ask someone for directions. I won't get lost though. I'm not bad at finding my way unlike you, Taiga.”

It was true but Kagami felt that he had to defend himself by denying it.

“I-I'm not that bad!”

“Go to work, Taiga,” his little brother said and stuck his tongue out at him.

Not letting himself get worked up by the childish gesture Kagami released a sigh and told his brother to be careful before taking off to his new work place.

 

* * *

 

When Kagami came back to the inn hours later he found his little brother sitting with another boy at the entrance. When Himuro caught sight of him he waved and called him over.

“Taiga, this is my new friend Ogiwara Shigehiro,” he said once the redhead was close enough to hear.

Kagami turned to look at the stranger. He was definitely younger than him but older than Himuro. If he had to guess Kagami would say around fourteen or fifteen. The boy had a gentle face; big brown eyes and a friendly smile. His short cropped hair matched the color of said eyes although a tad lighter, nearly bordering on orange.

“Hey, nice to meet ya. Just call me Shige for short,” Ogiwara greeted cheerfully.

“You too. My name is Kagami Taiga; thank you for looking after my brother. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble.”

“Not at all; I had lots of fun today.”

Under closer inspection, Kagami noticed a single grain of rice stuck on one of Ogiwara's cheeks.

“Have you been eating?”

If possible, the smile on Ogiwara's face widened. His voice was full of pride as he spoke.

“Yeah. The two of us entered an eating contest which I won of course. This was my fourth victory in a row.”

“If only you'd told me that before I agreed to enter, you monster,” Himuro muttered sullenly. He'd done it for the free food and price money. But he hadn't stood a chance against his new friend.

Kagami hummed with interest.

“If I'd known there was such a contest I would have applied too. Getting money for eating free food doesn't sound bad at all.”

“You'd have to beat me first though.”

“Hah, no problem. You're a hundred years too early to challenge me, brat.”

Himuro rolled his eyes at their friendly bickering. It was just like his older brother to get so worked up about the subject of food.

“Well, it's getting late so I should be on my way. It was nice meeting you, Kagami. See ya tomorrow, Tatsuya.”

“Yeah, bye” the black haired boy replied and waved as Ogiwara left.

“Guess I'll be having dinner alone tonight then,” Kagami said and looked down at his brother.

Himuro was about to answer but what came out of his mouth instead was a loud yawn. He was tired from the journey as well as the day spent walking around town. Not to mention wolfing down several plates of meat buns at the contest. Right now he wanted nothing more than to sleep in a soft, warm bed.

Kagami smiled fondly at him and patted his head.

“Take a bath before you go to bed, ne? I'll get something to eat.”

With a nod the dark haired boy did as told and went to wash himself. When he finally lay down in bed he let out a content sigh and fell asleep almost instantly. The same went for Kagami; after dinner and a relaxing bath he too went to bed.

The two of them slept very well that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in which there is more AoKaga than in the last. 
> 
> Kagami is 18, Aomine 20, Himuro 10 and Ogiwara 14

 

It was close to evening the next day when Kagami returned to the blacksmith after a delivery and his employer hurried up to him with a troubled look on his face.

“Kagami, there is a man asking for you. He seems to be from the Touou army...”

Touou? One of Aomine's men? At the sudden memory of the blue haired general Kagami felt heat rising on his cheeks but it was short lived as he suddenly heard Himuro's protesting voice in the distance.

With an apologetic bow to his employer he quickly made to enter the store.

Inside stood a tall man with short, blond hair. He was scowling, seeming annoyed at the struggling boy held at his side.

“Are you Kagami Taiga?” The man asked stoically.

“Yes. Have my brother caused you trouble? If so, then I'm terribly so-”

“He has not. It was his friend who caused a scene. I only came to bring your brother to you.”

The blonde man then let go of Himuro who instantly ran up to his big brother, throwing his arms around his middle in a tight hug.

“These guys are bad! They arrested Shige when he tried to attack them!”

“Attack?”

“You have to help him, Taiga!”

Kagami gently placed his hands down on Himuro's shoulders in comfort. Then he raised his head to face the Touou guard.

“Could you please tell me what happened?”

“A colleague and I were accompanying Aomine-sama on an errand at the market when the Ogiwara boy suddenly attacked us. He charged at my master with a knife drawn, screaming nonsense about revenge, but we easily subdued him. Hmph, what a foolish attempt.”

Kagami didn't understand. Why would Ogiwara do that? Granted, he barely knew the boy but he didn't seem like the violent type. He had been so carefree and friendly yesterday. But he couldn't doubt this guard's words either and even Himuro had admitted the attack.

The red haired teen sighed.

“Thank you for bringing Tatsuya here. He won't be punished, will he?”

“No he was not directly involved so there is no need. I only ask of you to keep a closer watch on him in the future.”

“I will.”

Feeling a sudden tug at his pants Kagami looked down and was met by Tatsuya's teary eyes. The sight was near heartbreaking to look at and as an older brother Kagami was instantly filled with the want to console and protect him.

“Taiga, you have to help him.”

“But-”

“Please! Shige is my friend.”

How could he possibly say no to that? He'd do anything for his precious little brother. And a part of him wanted to confirm the matter himself, ask Ogiwara about what happened and hear his side of the story. There had to be a reason behind his actions. But even if that was the case...what could he do?

Gently Kagami pried the younger's arms off him.

“Would you allow me to see him? I would like to confirm it myself,” he politely asked the guard who studied him for a moment before giving in with a huff.

“Very well.”

“Tatsuya, you stay at the inn.”

“But-” his weak protest died on his tongue when Kagami ran a gentle hand through his hair.

“Just trust me, okay? I'll figure something out.”

Wiping away his tears, Himuro nodded.

“I'll be back as soon as I can. If I have to stay long I'll let you know somehow.”

The blonde guard, whose name Kagami had learned was Wakamatsu, escorted him to the camp Aomine and his men resided in during their stay. It had been set up not far outside of town.

Kagami could feel the looks from several guards as he was led through the camp. Some watched him with mild curiosity and others with suspicion. He tried his best to ignore it but he felt vulnerable without his sword at his side. Most of the men here were soldiers after all.

He suddenly came to a halt when Wakamatsu stopped in front of the tent in which Ogiwara was being held. He would stay guard by the entrance just in case Kagami attempted to free the boy. He didn't believe such a thing would happen, but he couldn't be too careful.

Once he entered the tent Kagami was greeted by the sight of Ogiwara locked up in a big wooden cage. The brunette was leaning his back against the thick bars, knees pulled up to his chest and face buried in his hands.

When he heard someone enter he slowly raised his head, eyes widening when he saw it was Himuro's brother.

“Kagami?”

The red-haired male smiled softly at him and got down on his hunches in front of the cage.

“I heard what happened, Shige.”

The brown haired boy crept closer to the bars and flashed a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I did something like that in front of Himuro. It's not like I had planned it though...when I saw Aomine I just snapped.”

The gentle expression on Kagami's face fell and he stared into Ogiwara's eyes with a serious look.

“Why did you attack him? Did you really mean to kill him?”

This was it. While he was pretty sure he knew the answer he'd at least hear it from the boy himself and the reason behind his actions.

A dark frown took over the friendly brunette's face. That look really didn't belong there, Kagami thought to himself.

“He killed my father,” the boy grit out between clenched teeth, hands balling into tight fists.

While the confession shocked him, Kagami felt relieved at the same time that Ogiwara indeed had a somewhat valid reason for his actions. Of course, he certainly didn't approve of the younger's attempt at the general's life. It was a stupid and rash decision and revenge never led anywhere.

But then he couldn't help but wonder what Ogiwara's father had done to deserve such an end. Not knowing the full story he couldn't come to his own opinion. From what he'd heard, Aomine was a respected general that cared for his men and fought alongside them on the battle field. Even the emperor himself thought highly of him. It was quite the serious accusation but judging by Ogiwara's expression and previous actions it didn't seem like he was lying either.

After hearing Ogiwara's reason though, he was determined to help him get out of this mess. Besides, he'd promised Himuro to bring his friend back.

“I wish to speak with Aomine-dono*,” the red haired teen stated to Wakamatsu as he stepped out of the tent. Having heard the conversation between Kagami and the prisoner, the blonde had been prepared for such a request and without question led the other to the tent which was used for strategy meetings.

“Aomine-sama, Kagami Taiga wishes to speak with you regarding the prisoner,” Wakamatsu informed his lord once they had reached the tent.

“Send him in,” a familiar voice said from the inside.

Taking a deep breath to ready himself, Kagami stepped inside the tent as Wakamatsu held up the flap entrance for him.

Inside stood a long table the higher ranking soldiers usually occupied during strategy meetings. And at the end on top of a raised platform sat Aomine in his leader seat. The dark haired general wore nothing more than a black robe with a white sash tied loosely around his waist.

A charming smile stretched his lips when Kagami came to a halt in front of him and gave a respectful bow.

“I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Kagami. Especially under circumstances like these.”

Not interested in idle chit chat, the redhead skipped the formalities and went straight to the point.

“I'll make this short, Aomine-dono. What do you intend to do with Ogiwara?”

Aomine scoffed and gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Of course I'll have him executed.”

Kagami couldn't hold back the gasp that left his throat, eyes widening. How could Aomine say that with such a straight face like it was nothing?

“W-what?”

The Touou general leaned back in his seat with a small smile. The other's reaction was amusing but not unexpected.

“Why are you so surprised? He did try to kill me, a general of the government army, after all. I have no choice but to punish him accordingly.”

_'He killed my father!'_ Ogiwara's words repeated themselves in Kagami's head. The brunette was still only a child, immature and driven by his emotions. He had lost his father; taken from him by Aomine himself. Surely he wasn't solely the one blame...

“That's true, but...” Kagami trailed off, not knowing what to say. Really, what _could_ he say? The verdict had already been decided. Aomine's position allowed him to give the boy a death penalty and as a commoner Kagami had no say in it. He lowered his gaze to the ground as he pondered about what to do. Even though the situation looked pretty hopeless...there had to be a way. Determined to find such he raised his head to lock eyes with the other man.

“Aomine-dono, can you somehow spare his life? Is there anything I can do?”

And there it was.

Everything was going just as he'd planned. Kagami was so predictable it was ridiculous. Aomine was good at reading people and the moment he saw the other he'd known the redhead was too noble and too kind for his own good. Just before that foolish boy attacked him in the market, he had spotted Kagami's younger brother and approached him to have a brief conversation. Really, he just wanted to ask about the beautiful redhead and had only gotten his name when Ogiwara suddenly interrupted.

However, when Himuro proved to be a friend of the brown haired boy, Aomine knew he could use that to his advantage. He'd wanted Kagami fiercely from the moment he saw him and he wouldn't let an opportunity such as this go to waste.

His smile turning smug, the general set the next step of his plan into motion.

“Kagami, if you want to save him that badly then how about we make a deal?”

Hope sparked in those pretty red eyes at his words. Really, it was just too cute.

“Deal?”

“Yes, if you sleep with me tonight I'll let him live.”

“W-what are you saying?” Kagami nearly yelled as anger flared in him. Was Aomine mocking him? Saying such things in a situation like this; how dared he!

The bluenette's smirk widened.

“I am perfectly serious. ”

“How can you say something like that when a person's life is at stake? Does it mean nothing to you?”

“Well, this life that you speak of can only be saved by you and your feelings. All it takes is one single word. Either you sleep with me or I'll have him executed.”

His hands fisted at his sides, shaking as he tried to work out the conflict in his head. If he didn't say yes Ogiwara would die. He had a chance to save him, to save a life, so why was he hesitating?

It was his pride. He didn't want to surrender to a threat made by someone as arrogant as Aomine, who didn't seem to take this situation seriously at all. Not to mention what his part of the deal would entail.

But...

_'Please help him, Taiga!'_

He slowly raised his head and with troubled eyes spoke up.

“If..if I say yes, will you _really_ let him go?”

Aomine licked his lips at the defeated and helpless expression on Kagami's face. Not to mention that faint blush. He liked that look; it was very endearing and he couldn't wait to see what other expressions the other could make.

With a light chuckle the general gave his answer.

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

The sound of his frantic heart was near deafening as it beat painfully against his ribcage.

Kagami tried but failed to calm himself and kept his nervous eyes trained on the ceiling of Aomine's private tent.

He was a warrior. Many times had he stood on the battlefield, fought against bandits, cutthroats, mercenaries and dueled strong opponents with pride in their hearts. He had killed and on several occasions been close to getting killed himself. There wasn't much he feared.

So why was _this_ so scary?

When he suddenly caught the sound of footsteps approaching he tightened his grip in the thin blanked covering his naked body. He tilted his head to the side and swallowed thickly when he spotted the familiar silhouette through the sheer curtains surrounding the bed. He found himself unable to look away as the shadowed figure began to disrobe; the sound of the garment pooling to the floor couldn't possibly have been so loud but the soft thud somehow managed to echo loudly in his ears.

“A-Aomine-dono...will you really spare Ogiwara with this?” He asked once more in his uncertainty.

“I said I'd keep my promise, didn't I?” the bluenette responded softly.

One of the curtains was gently pushed aside, revealing a completely bare Aomine. With his breath hitching at the sight Kagami quickly turned his back against the blue haired general as he climbed onto the bed and joined him under the blanket. He shivered when the bluenette scooted closer and playfully husked into his ear from behind.

“Why, don't you trust me?”

Not really expecting an answer Aomine leaned down and placed a tender kiss to the nape of the other's neck. He kept his lips against the soft skin for a moment and noticed how Kagami was trembling.

“You're so nervous...”

It hit him then.

“Could it be that this is your first time?” He asked and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, gently caressing it in a comforting gesture.

Not trusting his voice, Kagami could only nod and the shy response elicited a chuckle from the other.

“Oh how cute. I'm starting to like you even more...” As he said this Aomine slowly trailed his hand down Kagami's arm, disappearing under the blanked as it kept going lower. His fingers skimmed over the curve of a fine waist, a sharp hipbone and a soft thigh before settling between the redhead's legs. He cupped the limp member and slowly began stroking it.

“Mmm, it's really nice and smooth...”

Not able to stop himself, Kagami threw his head back and moaned. It wasn't like he had never touched himself before, but to have someone else's hand on him was a completely new sensation and it made him realize just how sensitive he was.

Aomine sniggered and teasingly blew some hot air into his ear before whispering into it.

“Look, you're already wet.”

“Mmm...ahh!”

Kagami's back arched against the other's chest when those long fingers added more pressure to his wakening arousal, the strokes becoming faster and more insistent. Like Aomine had said, the redhead was already wet; small beads of pre-cum were leaking from the tip of his now fully erect member. It hadn't taken long but with Kagami's lack of experience it came as little surprise. He'd probably come soon, the general figured, and he would let him.

After all, they had all night and Aomine wouldn't be surprised if Kagami came several times before they were done.

He gave the redhead's cock another languid stroke and with the pad of his thumb smeared the pre-cum over the tip. As he did he gently dug the blunt side if his nail into the slit for some extra friction and while he reveled at the sound that emitted from the other male, Kagami was mortified at himself. He could only hope that what had just slipped past his lips wasn't a whine.

A playful nip to his earlobe and another sharp tug of his erection was the final stimulation he needed and with yet another drawn out moan he reached his climax, seeing stars. Never in his 18 years of life had he experienced such pleasure and while his body thoroughly enjoyed it, yearning for more, his mind was conflicted. What Aomine was doing to him certainly felt good, but he didn't like feeling so vulnerable and not to mention inexperienced. The latter had just been proved by his reaction to the general's touches.

Aomine leaned over him, hands on either side of his head but Kagami was too embarrassed to meet his eyes. A deep red blush was staining his cheeks and showed no intention of fading.

 “There's no need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you,” the general reassured and with one hand brushed some strands of red hair out of Kagami's face. The soft words and gesture was comforting enough to make the redhead relax even the slightest bit. His eyes lost some of their uncertainty and fell half mast as they finally lifted to look into the deep blue ones above him. They were beautiful, he realized, and felt himself getting lost in them for a moment. They were so different now compared to earlier. Had they always been so blue?  
  


So deep in his thoughts Kagami didn't notice those sensual lips getting closer to his own and only when a kiss suddenly came crashing down on him did he gasp in surprise. He felt Aomine's tongue push against his sealed lips in a silent request for entrance to his mouth and Kagami granted it. Slowly he parted his lips and groaned in slight protest at the foreign feeling of another's tongue against his but soon found himself enjoying the sensation. Aomine was obviously experienced with the way he dominated the kiss; it felt surprisingly good and soon enough Kagami began to respond by shyly rubbing his tongue against the other's skillful one.

He raised his trembling hands and after only a brief second of hesitation settled them on Aomine's back, pulling him closer to himself. This earned him a pleased hum from the general.

The kiss became more fervent as Kagami grew bolder, tongues clashing wildly and hot as they tasted each other. It wasn't until they both were in desperate need of air that Aomine broke the steamy lip-lock, his tongue lapping up the thin string of saliva still connecting them.

The general licked his lips to savor the taste of the red-haired beauty that lay panting and blushing under him so deliciously. It truly was a wonderful sight and Aomine for a moment couldn't believe that he was to be Kagami's first. His first everything it seemed judging by the reactions he'd been given so far.

With that in mind he lowered himself and caressed the redhead's lower lip with his thumb. Those red, glassy stared back at him and with a chuckle Aomine whispered before closing the gap between them, “I'll be gentle.”

 

* * *

 

Ogiwara didn't say anything, his narrowed eyes trained on the ground as Kagami was saying good bye to the Touou general. He was grateful to the red haired teen for saving him from execution, but the fact that Aomine still hadn't suffered any consequences for killing his father frustrated him. He wouldn't do something so drastic again, not wanting to waste his life that Kagami hadn't hesitated to save, but he would always hate the blue haired general.

What he didn't know though, and probably never would, was that Aomine was not guilty of his father's murder. After their , before going to sleep, the general had told Kagami the truth but made him swear not to tell anyone. Especially not Ogiwara. Aomine had taken the blame for reasons that had earned him Kagami's full respect.

“Well then, it's about time we leave. Tatsuya is probably worried despite the letter I sent him last night.” Then with a slight bow Kagami added, “thank you, Aomine-dono.”

Before he could turn around to leave, one of the general's arms took him by the waist and pulled him closer. He felt himself blush when Aomine leaned in close and whispered into his ear, “come on, _Taiga_ , I think we're way past formalities at this point.”

“W-what-”

“We may be parting now but that doesn't mean I've given up on you. One day I'll make you mine for sure.”'

With that and a playful nip to the redhead's earlobe Aomine let go and made to leave with his men. Wakamatsu and Imayoshi both casted a knowing look at their lord, knowing exactly what had transpired last night.

A small smirked twisted Aomine's lips as he heard the redhead splutter behind him. He was already looking forward to their next meeting.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bed scene between Sousou and Kanu (the characters in the anime that are Aomine and Kagami here) is even shorter than the AoKaga moment in this chapter due to an interruption that I won't spoil. They don't get to do much before it happens. 
> 
> Koihime Musou is pretty good so check it out if you want. I kinda wanna make a one shot of another chapter but meh who knows. And if you didn't give up in this piece of crap and took your time readong this chapter as well, thank you ^^
> 
> * Dono is an honorific that was used in old Japan to address lords as it translates roughy as "my lord" according to the sources I checked. It is used as a means of respect but it differs from the honorific "sama" as it doesn't imply that the person using the honorific is of lower standing.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year btw!


End file.
